Una esperanza en la tempestad
by Emelie Laytmor
Summary: ¿En algún momento las mentiras cesarán?, ¿siempre tendré que vivir a la defensiva con el mundo?, ¿acabara este maldito drama?, eso era lo que pensaba Bella. Lo que ella no sabia es que al final del túnel hay luz, pero aquella luz puede que provoque muchos dolores de cabeza y a la vez mucha felicidad, ya que esta luz es la única esperanza en esta tempestad llamada vida.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo:

_"Es muy fácil pasar de las mentiras leves para las pesadas y terminar errando en la negritud de una intriga; ¿será que mentimos por la cobardía de no asumir nuestros actos?" _

Ese pensamiento me golpeó tanto como si me hubieran dado un baldazo de agua fría. Fue eso lo que dio inicio a mi rebeldía. Las mentiras, según todos le llaman, "rebeldía", yo creo que sería mejor decirle darnos a conocer como somos y no solo mostrar una perfecta fachada de lo que no somos. Será que mi vida solo está llena de secretos, mentiras, pero lo más difícil es pensar que la persona quien más creías que te amaba y que jamás te iba a hacer daño fue la primera en hacerlo y lo peor es que por años se ocultó y escondió la verdad, dejan a aquella otra como la mira de todas mis rabietas, travesuras, etc.

N/A: BUENO ESTE ES EL PRIMER FIC QUE HAGO- lml-asi que sean buenas : 3si?

BUENO NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA BYE: D

Capítulo beteado por Lore Cullen (QUIERO AGRADECERLE POR AYUDAR CON ESTE FIC), Betas FFAD.  
groups/betasffaddiction/


	2. Chapter 2

_Isabella Swan:_

Andar por las calles sola por la noche, ya se ha vuelto muy habitual, casi como una rutina. Caminando llegué a la playa. El viento traído por la brisa del mar hace que mi cabello se alborote, es una sensación placentera y relajante, es como dejar que la brisa fría se lleve todos mis pensamientos ya sean buenos o malos; no importan, me hace sentir libre.

El solo hecho de que esa sensación entre a mi cuerpo es liberador, al menos por un momento. Caminé hacia un lugar descampado de la playa. Decidí sentarme un rato, agarrar un cigarrillo, que estaba en el bolsillo atrás de mi pantalón y prenderlo. En estos últimos tiempos mis únicos amigos fieles han sido mi cigarrillo y la soledad, ella no me juzga, no me mira, recriminándome por las cosas que hago, digo; mucho menos lo que pienso.

Sentí que mi mente se quedaba en blanco, mi mirada perdida, pero cualquiera que me viera pensaría que estaba solo admirando las olas romper en la orilla. Sentí mi _BlackBerry _vibrar, era Dan, bueno ese no era su nombre sino Danilo, contesté.

—Hola Dan —dije. Elevando mi celular y poniéndolo en mi oído para escuchar.

— ¡Hey! Amore, ¿dónde estás? —dijo, pero se le escuchaba como si estuviera con mucha gente y con el volumen bien alto.

—Salí un rato para despejarme y pensar. Por lo visto, tú no pierdes el tiempo ¿no? —dije eso con sarcasmo. Acerqué mi cigarrillo para darle una calada.

—Tú sabes amore, yo no pierdo ni una, ¿porque no vienes un rato a divertirte y dejas de torturarte? Olvídate por un rato del "Senador"—me dijo a la vez que se escuchó que una puerta se cerró y se redujo el bullicio.

—Ya pero solo un rato ¿si? Beber me afecta y mañana me tengo que levantar temprano—le comenté, levantándome y sacudiéndome la arena que se me había pegado en el short y en las piernas y, a la vez, sacando las llaves de mi bebé.

—Ya la verdad no entiendo toda esa actitud tan bipolar y cambiante que tienes. Con otros eres la rebelde, fría y la hija de uno de los hombres más importantes de este país, con la gente más allegada a ti eres la tierna, cabeza dura, soñadora y estudiosa, esos dos personajes se resumen en un nombre y es Isabella Swan —dijo haciéndome sonreír por su pequeña reseña sobre mí. Dan es la persona más dulce y divertida en el mundo, fue él quien me salvó de no arruinar mi vida, fue casi como mi salvavidas en medio de este infierno.

—Ok, Dan déjate de palabrerías, ¿si? Déjame manejar mi imagen como prefiera. Ya voy en camino —dije caminando hacia mi moto una _BMWS100RR. _Me monté en esta y encendí el motor—. Tú bien sabes que no me importa lo que la gente conocida o no, piense o diga de mí me va y me viene. Bueno tengo que cortar si quieres que llegue a la "pequeña" reunión que tienes. Bye —le dije, bajé el cel y corté la llamada. Dan siempre quiere hacerme dejar de ponerme en defensiva con el mundo, pero no puedo, ya no.

Me puse el casco, puse mi mano en el acelerador lo giré un poco y el motor ronroneo dándome el aviso de que ya estaba listo para llevarme por el camino.

"Vamos a ver que tan bien se pone esa dichosa fiesta" pensé.


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo beteado por Lore Cullen, Beta FFAD_

_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

_**EDWARD'S POV**_

Estar en este lugar me llena de paz, aunque es muy raro ya que solo estoy rodeado de lapidas. Miro a mi alrededor y solo veo lo mismo, soledad; era obvio, es un cementerio.

Desde que se fue todo cambio, absolutamente todo. Creo que porque era la estabilidad de esta familia. Familia. Pasé mi mano por mi cabello jalándolo con frustración seguido de una sonrisa irónica, ya ni eso éramos.

Su ida dejó un gran vacío en mí. Mi única forma de estar cerca de él es venir aquí. Cualquiera que me viera diría: _este tipo está loco cómo puede hablar solo,_ pero no me importa yo sé que me escucha.

Pero el solo recuerdo, de cómo paso todo me llena de rabia, ya que se podía evitar.

_Flashback:_

—_Abuelo, ¿me podrías decir adónde vamos?_ —_pregunté dirigiéndome a ayudarlo a subir al auto. Cerré la puerta, rodeé el auto y me subí al asiento del piloto._

—_No seas preguntón y maneja _—_dijo mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad._

—_Ok, no más preguntas ¿Pero me podrías decir por dónde es que tengo que ir? Porque tampoco es que sea adivino _—_dije socarronamente. _

—_Deja tu sarcasmo, muchacho._ —_Lanzándome una mirada y elevando a la vez su bastón amenazadoramente_—. _No me hagas darte con esto. Te diré a dónde iremos, ¿te acuerdas de la casa dónde pasábamos el verano con la abuela? Bueno, quiero ir allá _—_demandó a la vez que yo prendía el motor del auto y lo ponía en marcha._

_Me quedé pensando, ¿por qué el abuelo quería ir al lugar que le haría recordar más a la abuela y su ida? Se podría decir su nido de amor, el lugar donde escaparon porque su relación era prohibida. Ahí criaron a sus hijos, pasaron buenos y malos momentos._

—_Abuelo, sé que amabas mucho a la abuela pero creo que ya es tiempo que la dejes ir _—_le dije dándole a entender que ya no volverá y no hay que seguir martirizándose por sus recuerdos._

—_Lo sé, hijo. Solo quiero ir por última vez y te juro que ya no vuelvo a pisar ese lugar, ¿de acuerdo? _—_dijo como haciendo un trato, pero esa frase me dio una sensación no grata._

_Asentí con la cabeza. Me quedé pensando cuando vería un amor igual al que tuvieron mis abuelos. Creo que cualquiera que los haya visto los hubiera envidiado destilaban amor por cada uno de sus poros, eran una perfecta imagen del verdadero amor._

— ¿_Te acuerdas del camino? _—_preguntó._

—_Claro, abue. No te preocupes _—_lo tranquilicé, justo doblando por la senda que llevaba a la casa_—. _Listo, llegamos._

_Salí del auto, lo rodeé y le ayudé a bajar. Al hacerlo él se quedó inmóvil parecía que se hubiera quedado en shock. no se movía para nada y me asustó._

—_Abuelo, ¿estás bien?_ —_le pregunté en un tono preocupado y desesperado, al escucharme salió de su letargo._

—_Sí, hijo. Perdóname por asustarte es que este lugar es… _—_No terminó lo que quería decir. Vi su expresión de dolor y sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, pero de un momento a otro vi que pasó por sus ojos una expresión de alegría y la tristeza desapareció_—. _Bueno hijo, no vine aquí a llorar sino para decirte y dejar en claro, que esta casa te pertenece. Tú sabes que tu padre no tiene mucho agrado ni tiempo para esta casa, pero sé que tú la valoraras y cuidaras de ella._

_Giré con asombro. _

_Sentía como si estuviera despidiéndose, pero alejé esos malos pensamientos ya que no lo veía mal, solo una vez lo internaron pero fue por causa de la perdida de la abuela. Iba a decirle algo pero se me adelantó._

—_Por supuesto__ que tendrás esa responsabilidad cuando ya seas mayor de edad y sepas valerte por ti mismo._ —_Volteó a verme. Yo seguía que no cabía en mi asombro_—. ¿_Aceptas?_

—_Sí, claro que sí. Es hermosa y siempre la quise tener _—_dije casi atolondrándome con mis palabras. Esa sería la casa donde alguna vez viviría y formaría una familia, una verdadera familia. _

—_Bien, ahora volvamos porque sino Esme se volverá histérica _—_dijo volviéndose al auto, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones_

_Conduje regreso a casa, en el camino iba conversándole a mi abuelo de cosas sin importancia. De lejos, vi la silueta de la casa._

_Todo estaba tranquilo. Estar con él era como un profundo bocado de aire puro. Siempre me gustaba que me aconseje, que me contara sus historias. Como cuando estuvo en el Ejército, todo, absolutamente todo. Él es como el padre que casi nunca veo._

_Sentí un inmenso impacto en mi cuerpo y todo se volvió negro. _

_Sentía que alguien jalaba de mí, pero no tenía fuerza ni para abrir los ojos; me sentía confundido, me dolía cada milímetro de mi cuerpo._

_¡EL ABUELO! Ese pensamiento me despertó por completo, vi el asiento del copiloto no estaba ahí._

—_Cálmate, muchacho. El señor está siendo atendido _—_dijo el bombero como adivinando mis pensamientos, mientras me sacaba del auto convertido en algo inservible. _

—_Tengo que hacer una llamada _—_dije con una voz rasposa, casi no mía, pensando en lo preocupada que debía estar mama._

—_Cuando lleguemos al Hospital podrás llamar a tus familiares _—_dijo el hombre._

_Llegamos al Hospital y una enfermera me examinó. Curó mis heridas, revisó mi expediente y me instalaron en un cuarto privado._

—_Suerte que no pasó a mayor este accidente _—_comentó la enfermera. Me fijé en su carnet y vi que se llamaba Maribel._

—_Sí, felizmente _—_hablé. Vi que revisaba un montón de papeles a los pies de mi cama_

—_Estamos queriendo contactar con su padre, pero no responde. _—_Dirigió su mirada hacia mí._

—_Eso no es una novedad. El gran __Carlisle Cullen no tiene tiempo si no es para sí mismo. _—_Salió involuntariamente de mi boca_—. _¿Sabe usted si entre mis cosas encontraron mi celular?_

—_Sí, aquí lo tengo. _—_Me lo pasó y tenía varias llamadas perdidas, después las tendería primero tengo que llamarlo._

_Timbró y timbró, hasta que contestó._

—_Ahora que quieres, Edward. Estoy muy ocupado _—_respondió furiosamente. Me dolió escuchar eso, pero ahora mis sentimientos no importaban._

—_SABES QUE ESTOY HOSPITALIZADO AL IGUAL QUE EL ABUELO, POR UN PUTO AC… _—_Fui interrumpido._

—_No estoy de humor ahora para tus bromas. Si fuera verdad tu madre me estaría llamando. Después hablamos tengo cosas más importantes que hacer _—_cortó._

_Volví a ver a mi alrededor. La enfermera puso algo en mi intravenosa y mis parpados empezaron a cerrarse._

Cuando volví a despertar, me enteré que estábamos en el Jackson Memorial Hospital. Que pasaron exactamente 3 meses, en los que la única que nos ayudó a mi abuelo y a mí a recuperarnos fue mi madre.

En mi caso fue rápida la recuperación ya que fueron leves los daños, ya que solo chocamos contra un _minicooper_. El chofer de esta era drogadicto y alcohólico.

El _airbag _también fue un gran instrumento de salvación contra el impacto así que no me quebré ningún hueso. Él más perjudicado de todo era mi abuelo, a su edad, que le suceda algo como esto era muy perjudicial para su salud, ya grave.

Pasó el tiempo, él se recuperaba y recaía, pero llegó el momento que sus fuerzas se acabaron y falleció. Fue el día más devastador de toda mi vida, perdí a la única figura paterna que tenía, mi amigo, mi aliento.

Fue un día gris, el peor de todos. Todos nuestros familiares asistieron al velatorio, excepto él.

Por su culpa perdí al ser más importante de mi vida. Juré que se arrepentiría por esto.

_**HOLA,**_

_**SÉ QUE NO HE ACTUALICADO EN BASTANTE TIEMPO, PERO AQUÍ LES DEJO LA VERSIÓN DE NUESTRO QUERIDO ED.**_

_**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS**_


End file.
